1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor chip packages.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Conventional art semiconductor packaging techniques for electrically and/or electronically connecting semiconductor chips to the external environment may include, for example, a Quad flat package (QFP) and/or a ball grid array (BGA) package.
A serializer/deserializer (SERDES) circuit may enable data transmission of a data rate, which may exceed, for example, a Gbps level.
Conventional art semiconductor packages, which employ the SERDES circuit, may be developed as, for example, BGA type packages.
FIG. 11 is a schematic view illustrating a structure in which a conventional semiconductor chip package may be connected to an external electronic device.
As shown in FIG. 11, a package 10 may be attached to a system board 20, and a board (e.g., a printed circuit board (PCB) or flexible PCB) connected to a connecter 40 of an external electronic device. The external electronic device may be a hard disk drive (HDD) 30, which may be connected to the system board 20.
The number of wiring patterns and the number of signal lines formed between the hard disk drive 30 and the board may be equal, or substantially equal.
Signal wirings may be used to transmit a data signal from the hard disk drive 30 to a semiconductor chip within the package 10. The signal wirings may be bonded to the system board 20 from a lower surface of the package 10, for example, by soldering on a circuit board 15 within the package 10.
As shown in FIG. 12, in which a conventional circuit wiring structure designed on the circuit board 15 is shown, all, or substantially all, of the circuit wirings of the circuit board 15 may be connected to the solder balls 11 through, for example, via holes. The number of the via holes may increase and the circuit wiring structure of the circuit board 15 may become more complex.